1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure vessels. More specifically, the invention is a composite pressure vessel that includes a crack arresting barrier as part thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aerospace industry relies heavily on the structural integrity of composite-based, cryogenic-fluid (e.g., liquid hydrogen) storage tanks for its space vehicles. Accordingly, the aerospace industry is very concerned about the formation and propagation of micro-cracks in composite tanks as such cracks can affect a tank's structural performance and provide paths for gas permeation through the tank's wall. While studies quantifying the micro-cracking phenomena are ongoing, methods/system for stopping such crack propagation do not exist. Most current efforts involve process enhancement of “off the shelf” composite tank material and structures, i.e., an orderly wound fiber tank structure permeated with a matrix resin. Current micro-crack studies have demonstrated that crack growth in such composite structures occurs in the matrix resin and travels along the ordered fiber windings. The cracking of the matrix resin affects structural integrity and also provides a leak path for gasses that are to be contained by the structure.